Lilin
Lilin (リリン Lirin) is a Godzillan, the son of Kunin and Rozan and RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Lilin appears to be very aloof similar to his father, but he dislikes much attention and prefers to be hidden away. He is also very caring person however, similar to his mother. Due to his past of being born during the climax of the Godzillan/Sunerian war and having being tortured then, Lilin (quite literally) had no choice but to grow up at an early age. Having grown up in an harsh environment, Lilin is a pretty serious figure. He currently acts as Jeanne's mentor of sorts and also best friend, often coming alone to help her in combat and to give out advice/tips to better enhance her combat skills. History Backstory One day, Rozan floated ashore in Japan, seemingly dying. Scientists quickly dissected her, only to discover she was dying of diabetes and was actually an intelligent alien. Using psychic communication, Rozan informs the scientists that she is carrying an unborn child and must return to her home on Godzilla Planet. The scientists convert Rozan into a rocket ship and launch her into space with her unborn son, Lilin, sending her on her way to Godzilla Planet. Before this, a girl named Momo gives Lilin a pair of red boots that were from her grandma. Lilin is then given these. Lilin mainly was simply with Rozan during her entire trip, and at one point a hooded creature known as Manto attempted to snatch him, only then to be warded off by Rozan. After travelling through some more warps, Rozan finally arrived to the Godzilla Planet where there she finally gave birth to Lilin. Lilin left behind his red boots with Rozan and was going to go back to get them, only then to captured by the Sunerians. The Sunerians interrogated him for information, but when he refused to talk about Earth, the Sunerians then tortured him for a bit, until then Kunin came and rescued Lilin. Lilin would later partake in the battle against the Sunerians were he then was given back his red boots to which he then used and then rapidly turned into an adult, fully grown Space Godzilla and then helped Kunin fight off Gamoni, biting his teeth into her legs and then beating her around. Finally, after Kunin finished off Gamoni, Lilin went over and helped out the other Godzillans and fallen Sunerians before then meeting back up with his father and reminescening of Rozan. Lilin was then stated that he would return to Earth some day.... Debut: Lullaby From the Past Later on, Lilin became more aloof and strayed further and further from his parents until finally, he disappeared. Recently, Lilin has been spotted sleeping near a bay on Earth, only then to seemingly disappear once more. However, he is still out there.... The Ultrawoman Named Jeanne Lilin reappeared in the RP, where it was revealed that he had been slumbering under the depths of the ocean for sometime now, wanting to be left alone. However, he had been sensed Gamoni's return from afar, and thus went to action. He traveled to Hokkaido, where there he witnessed Jeanne's debut fight against Narse. Lilin then introduced himself to her as she tried to fly after Narse but failed and crashed into the waters. Lilin then introduced himself to her, also warning her of Gamoni, who Jeanne recognized as the kaiju general who got her older brother killed with her kaiju. Lilin and Jeanne then headed out. Once Lilin and Jeanne arrived to fight Narse, the battle began. Narse in his saucer form then fired out his Destructive Ray against Jeanne's and Lilin's area, creating a big explosion. Lilin then went up and punched at Narse repeatedly, to which Narse then transformed into his robot mode and began attacking Lilin by constricting against him, choking him. Jeanne then ran up and pulled on Narse's tail, forcing Narse off, only for Narse to slam his tail against the two. Narse repeatedly fired Energy Bullets down against Lilin and Jeanne. Lilin then fired his atomic breath at Narse, capturing him. Lilin then instructed Jeanne to fire her beam at Narse as well, to which she did and then both beams slammed into Narse, enveloping him in an explosion, defeating Narse. However the fight wasn't over yet. Following Narse's defeat, Gamoni and Garbage Monster then teamed up and fought Jeanne and Lilin. Gamoni fired out her flames at Jeanne and Lilin, following it up with by firing her navel knives at them. Lilin then fired his atomic breath against her and Garbage Monster, sending out sparks flying out of the two. After some more fighting, Lilin then fired his atomic breath against Garbage Monster and Gamoni, sending sparks flying off of the both of them. Garbage Monster then fired his Debris Spit repeatedly, one of which got onto Lilin's eyes. Garbage Monster then leaped up and then kicked down against Lilin, beating down on him. Gamoni then got out her whip and then lashed repeatedly against Lilin. When Gamoni and Garbage Monster set their sights on Jeanne and began beating down on her, Lilin then charged up his atomic breath and then fired at Gamoni and Garbage Monster; defeating them. GGarbage Monster and Gamoni then retreated. With the now victorious, Lilin then went over and helped Jeanne, also telling her that she did good, but her fighting skills need work. Lilin then had to go and then told Jeanne that he would meet up with her later. Lilin then swam off, heading down underwater. The Ravages of the Gyaos Flock Lilin appeared in the RP when he sensed the Mana Charger belonging to the Gyaos was stolen by a man named Yusuke and thus contacted to Hikari Tsukishima/Jeanne to locate Yusuke and take back the Mana Charger. Later on, Lilin appeared to combat both Gamoni and Garbage Monster, giving Jeanne and Kurutta enough time to finish off Galkimes. Once Galkimes was finished, Gamoni and Garbage Monster were also beaten and then retreated. Lilin turned and roared, and then swam back into the ocean. Lilin then contacted Hikari again, congratulating her and then giving her words of wisdom as though even though they failed to the Mana Charger back, they at least stopped many other bad things from happening that day and Lilin also told her that since she was still new to this, she was bound to make some mistakes along the way. The Return of Megaguirus WIP Attack of the Phoenix Lilin made a cameo in the RP at the beginning, telling Hikari to deal with the giant fire bird Phoenix at the city of Phoenix, Arizona. Abilities * Advanced Growth: '''Whether due to the red boots or determination, Lilin had an advanced aging process, becoming an adult rapidly to help his father Kunin fight off Gamoni. * '''Regeneration: '''Lilin has excellent regeneration. * '''Atomic Breath: Lilin can fire out an atomic beam out from his mouth, though his white colored, similar to the original Gojira. * Travel Sphere: Lilin can travel into a travel sphere for long distance travel. * Adept Swimmer: Lilin is an excellent swimmer. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Lilin is well-trained in hand to hand combat. * Telepathy: Lilin can communicate to others from far away distances. * Atomic Shot: A technique both he and Jeanne can perform together by firing both their Atomic Beam and Jeanne Shot together. Trivia * He is the only main Godzillan in A Space Godzilla to not talk. * Lilin was originally going to debut along with his parents in 2016, but he was pushed back until later. * He is mistakenly also known as "Ririn". * Despite not being born until 1979, due to his advanced age, he is the equivalent to a teenager still in his years. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Godzillan Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:True Neutral Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Teenager Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)